The Two Vampire Hybrids
by aboeckman
Summary: The story of Alexandra Salvatore. Stefan and Damon's sister. The only Vampire Witch hybrid. She is in love with the worst person imaginable, Klaus Michelson. The story starts in 1865, a year after the vampire roundup; before her transition into a vampire. Please excuse any spelling and grammar errors. Story will switch between Alexandra's and Klaus's point of view. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Hey dear readers i wanted to say a few things before this book gets started.

First thing's first i do not own the vampire diaries.

Second, throughout the book i will be switching between the point of view of the main character Alexandra (Alex) and Klaus. This first chapter is from the point of view of Alexandra.

Third, please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. I catch what i can but i am not perfect.

This is a story that i have had in my head for a long time now. And i always wanted the vampire diaries to have a true vampire witch hybrid. The closest they got was the siphon but Alex will be a true vampire witch.

The story starts when she first meets Klaus and before she is turned into a vampire hybrid. It has also been about a year since the vampire roundup. So it is now 1965 in mystic falls, virginia.

i may change up the chapters a bit so please bare with me. I work to be a perfectionist and so if i see something wrong in my writing i want to fix it. right now is the current update, i will add chapter 4 and have made changes to chapters 1-3.

Last dear readers, please review and let me know what you think or what questions you have for me.

Alex

1865

I am walking back to my friend Abby's house through the woods when I hear a voice from a few feet away.

"You know, it's dangerous to be out here by yourself this late at night" the voice says

I hold up my lantern and a handsome stranger comes into view. His voice has a distinct British accent; He is tall and wearing black britches, a white shirt and dark blue greatcoat. His hair is curly and a reddish orange color. His facial features are handsome, and he has blue eyes you could get lost in.

"You are out here by yourself" I point out after I the shock of not being alone out here subsides. "And without a light" I say, nodding my head towards his empty hands.

"Point taken." he says with a smile. "Are you heading back into town?"

"Yes" I answer

"Please, allow me to escort you" he offers, extending his hand in the direction of town.

"Alright" I accept

We walk together, heading back in the direction of town through the trees.

'

"So what keeps you out so late at night?" he asks

"Friend troubles" I answer, being as vague as possible, both because I really didn't want to talk about it, and because it was not my business to tell.

"What about yourself?" I counter

"I had some business to take care of and lost track of time" he answers

We walk in silence for a few minutes. Neither of us speaking. The trees start thinning out and I can now see the lights signifying the edge of town.

"I do not think I have seen you around here" I say, making it sound like a question

"You wouldn't have. I just arrived here less than a week ago." he answers

"How do you like it?" I ask

"I am finding it very hospitable." He responds

"What brings you to Mystic Falls?" I wanted to know

"Business. I had a few matters to check up on" he says

Okay Mr. Cryptic i think. What business could have him be out in the middle of the woods at this time of night? i wonder

We arrive in town. Passing the apothecary and other local businesses. Lamps lighting the way every so often.

"I am Alex by the way" I say, breaking the silence between us.

"Klaus" he says, stopping to bow.

"Well, thank you for the escort Klaus" I say and bending to curtsy. I turn to leave.

"See you around Alex" he calls back.

I walk for a while more until i reach abby's house. I sneak into my room and get into bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

I wake up and sit bolt upright. My voice screaming, my heart rate fast, and my breathing fast. Another nightmare. I have had the same dream for months and it never ceases to terrify me. I am walking through the woods. It's the night of the vampire roundup. I spot my brothers Stefan and Damon near a carriage that has stopped on the trail into town. I start running toward them when I hear gunshots. Damon and then Stefan fall to the ground. I run faster and faster but it is too late. The shots were deadly; the person who shot had good aim.

Other people join the scene quickly, including Giuseppe Salvatore. Two men where loading Katherine Pierce, a suspected vampire, back into the carriage as Giuseppe draggs me away from the scene. I thrash and cry and screams as he put his hand around my waist and starts dragging me away. That's usually when I wake up. It is so terrifying because this is not just a fantasy, this actually happened. My brothers were shot. I later found out that it was by their own father Giuseppe Salvatore. I would also find out later that they transitioned into vampires.

I sit in my bed and wait for my breathing slow and my heart to return to a normal rhythm. I hate when I have that dream. For the millionth time since they left I wondered what my brothers were up to.

"Alex" my friend Abby calls banging on the door. "We're leaving soon you need to get up!"

"Okay!" I call back.

I get dressed and head to the kitchen. Abby's mother, Vanessa, has breakfast on the table. Abbys father Nathaniel is already sitting down eating his bacon. I sit down at the table and start dishing up my food.

"Good morning Alex" Abby's father says "I trust you slept well"

"Yes, thank you" I lie quickly. I don't need to burden them with my nightmares.

Abby enters the room and sits down at the table.

"So what are you girls going to do today" Vanessa asks as she joins us at the table.

"We are going over to Rose's house" Abby answers

Going to Rose's house is code for magic lessons. Abby and her mother are witches; Abby's father is a warlock. I am a witch too but I was not near as practiced as they are. Rose and her mother, Amelia, are also witches. Abby's parents let us go over to learn magic from Amelia. Vanessa thought it would help Abby and I to expand our knowledge of magic.

"We best be off" Abby says as we finished eating

Rose's house is just a few plantations down so we walk there together. We walk in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I am thinking about that man that I met last night, Klaus. He was a handsome man, but he was very cryptic. Gave me as vague of answers as I gave him. I wonder what he is doing now? Where is his home here?

We arrive at Rose's house. Rose and her mother have some torches set up in the backyard.

"Hello girls" Amelia calls with a smile

"Hello" Abby and I call back

"Today we will work on the Incendia spell. Very useful for lighting fires when you have little time or supplies to do it without magic. We will also use Suctus Incendia to put out the fires. Useful to stop fires before they can cause damage." Amelia explains

She shows us how do to both spells a couple times. Teaching us the hand movements and making sure we pronounced the words correctly. Then it is our turn.

Abby starts trying the spell but with little success. Amelia is helping her one on one. This gives me more time to wonder about Klaus.

"Earth to Alex" Abby says, trying to get my attention and interrupting my thoughts "It's your turn"

"Alright" I say as I walk to the spot Abby practiced the spell from.

"Incendia" I cry. The torch light up right away. "Suctus Incendia" I say and the fire goes out just as quickly.

"Excellent Alex. Wonderful job" Amelia praises.

Here is the thing. I may be less practiced than Abby, but magic comes more naturally to me. My past was a little sporadic. I traveled between different realms. Some of them I could use my power, others I could not. So my education before now has mostly come from what I picked up or learned myself through trial and error.

We practice a few more times till Abby gets the hang of it. We say goodbye and head back to Abby's house. We have to get ready for the town meeting tonight. It is a monthly meeting at the town hall where everyone talks about what's been going on in Mystic Falls for the last month. We get into our best dresses; mine is actually a dress I have borrowed/stole from Abby. Then Abby, her parents, and I gather into the carriage and headed for town.

There are already people there when our carriage pulls up. We get out of the carriage and head inside. As I enter the hall I spot my friend Isaac in the far corner of the room.

I turned to Abby and her parents "Give me a second. Ill catch up in a moment" I say. I make my way over to Isaac.

I grab him in a hug. "How are you doing?" I ask as I pull away.

"Better. I am still sore. I spent most of the morning in bed" he responds. Remember that friend troubles that I was talking about? Isaac was that friend. He is one of the few werewolves in town and last night was a full moon. After he trusted me enough to tell me his secret, I told him mine. Every full moon we go into the middle of the woods together. I set up a boundary spell in a circle of trees so that he cannot leave. The boundary spell is linked to the full moon. He transforms and is stuck in that circle until the full moon passes in the morning. It makes it so he is less likely to hurt anyone.

"Well, this should help with the soreness. Just rub it on the muscles that are sore and it should help" i say handing him a small bottle of green liquid. It's a pain reliever/muscle relaxer i made in a previous magic lesson.

"Thanks" he says smiling

"I have got to catch up with Abby and her family. Feel better. I'll talk to you later" I say heading into the hall.

I find Abby and her family and walk over to sit with them. Just as I sit down the meeting starts and Mayor Lockwood takes the stage.

"Welcome everyone. We are all here, as you know, to talk about what has happened this last month.

First order of business we want to send our condolences to the Fell family. Gregory Fell recently passed away. He was a great husband and father. He was also a member of the founder's council and personally contributed to making this very hall we are in today. He will be greatly missed by the whole town. "

"The next order of business is to introduce the new family in town. The Mikaelson family has moved here from Louisiana. They will be reopening the apothecary that has been closed for too long. May I present Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah Mikaelson. "

I lift my head when I hear him say Klaus. I look to the front and there he is. Klaus from last night. So his last name is Mikaelson.….

I don't hear much of the rest of the meeting. I am anxious to talk to Klaus. The meeting lasts about another 20 minutes then we were free to eat, drink, and talk in the reception part of the hall.

I leave Abby and her parents so I could try to find Klaus. I spot him over by the refreshments table talking with Mayor Lockwood. As I approached we made eye contact and he smiles.

He finishes up his conversation and walk over to me.

"Alex, wonderful to see you again" he says

"Likewise" I respond

"You're going to be reestablishing the apothecary?" I ask

"Yes. My brother, Kol, has a good knowledge of herbs and medicines. He will be in charge of the place. I am just a partner."

"I will have to stop by when you get it setup."

"It's a date" he says with a smile that becomes impossibly wider.

"Alex, we are headed out." Abby calls

"I have to go. I will come by the shop soon" I say as i turn away and head toward Abby and her family..

1865 ONE WEEK LATER

It has been one week since I saw Klaus. I have been waiting everyday to find out if the apothecary opened. Today is its grand reopening. Abby and I are going there to see the place for ourselves.

We walk into the store and it is packed. I cannot see much farther than the person in front of me. Abby and I walk around and grab a few herbs I need for some spells.

As I about to head to the register, I finally spot Klaus. He is talking with someone, he looks up we locks eyes. He politely excused himself and makes his way toward me.

"Alex" he says "Wonderful to see you again. He grabs my hand that does not have merchandise in it and brings it to his lips, kissing it.

His hand is cold. The moment I touch him I see of vision of him getting stabbed in the heart with a sword. The last time a got a vision like that it was when I shook Katherines hand and I had a vision of when she died. He must be a vampire!

"This place is wonderful" I say as he let go of my hand. Trying to keep my voice steady and appear that nothing was out of the ordinary "You guys did a wonderful job" I complement

"Thank you, but I cannot take most of the credit. That belongs to my brother Kol." He said "speaking of, here he comes."

I turn to where Klaus is looking and see Kol heading our way. He was good looking with brown hair, brown eyes and a mischievous smile.

"Alex, this is my brother Kol Mikaelson" Klaus introduces

"So this is the beautiful woman you found in the woods nick. It's a pleasure to meet you Alex" Kol says

"Pleasure to meet you as well. You did a wonderful job with the apothecary." I compliment

"Thank you" Kol says "Nick, Rebecca needs you"

"Of course she does" Klaus says with a sour face and tone

"I should get going myself. I need to catch up with my friend Abby and her family." I say

"Until next time" Klaus smiles

"Good bye Alex, do come back" Kol says

I walk away and pay for my items. I then find Abby and we leave to go back to her house.

In the carriage my mind is spinning a mile a minute. He is a vampire! He has to be! What am I going to do? Tell someone? Take them down myself? Just hope they are passing through and leave soon? He does not seem hostile, if he wanted to kill me, he had a perfect opportunity when we were in the woods…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Dear readers, this chapter is from the point of view of Klaus. It starts when his family first moves into their house in mystic falls. I am sorry if some parts seem a little redundant but i felt it important to convey Klaus's point of view. Please please review and let me know what you think.

Klaus

1865

"That bookcase goes in Elijah's room, upstairs first door on the right" I instruct to the movers I compelled into help bring my family's belongings inside. Today is moving day. My siblings and 1 got a place here in Mystic Falls after having to leave New Orleans because of our father.

My brother Kol saw that the local apothecary has been closed for sometime. He has always been fascinated by witches and believes he knows enough to try to start it up again. I helped fund the escapade because it will keep him busy, you do not want Kol bored.

However, I have other plans, There is a network of witches here, not as strong as the one in New Orleans but big enough. I am determined to break this curse or die trying.

Not long after my mother turned me into a vampire she cursed me. The curse keeps my werewolf side dormant.

Over the years i have recruited many witches to try to break the curse but none have been successful. The end of the petrova line meant a lack of petrova doppelgangers to sacrifice. But i am determined to find a way to do it without the doppelganger.

I decided today that i would check the town records. I look through old newspapers and I find that the church a few blocks from here burned down about a year ago. What caught my eye was that Katherine Pierce was on the list of deceased people. Could it be? Could it be the same women who killed herself instead of helping me break my curse?

A FEW DAYS LATER

I decided to do more research on this church fire. After look through more archives I finally find a photo of Katherine. She was her in Mystic Falls a year ago and supposedly died in a church fire. Now, fire can kill a vampire, but i want to see this place for myself.

I go to the church and it looks burned down. All that remains is the basement. I look further and find a huge door with a symbol. I make a note of the symbol and figure i can look it up later, If I had to guess, its a boundary spell. I step out of the church and head towards the woods. Tonight is the night of the full moon. Even though I do not turn into a wolf because of the curse my mother put on me; I still feel the pull of the full moon. I decided to go for a walk in the woods to clear my head.

I walk around for about an hour, lost in thought when I hear heartbeats. I decide to investigate and find a witch casting a spell. It looks like she is casting a boundary spell. I see her create a circle and in the middle is a werewolf about to transition for the full moon.

The woman is pretty. Blue eyes, blond hair. She is also powerful. I could feel the power of her spellwork from here. Powerful and works with werewolves, she could be a good asset. I have to play this right to get her on my side.

I continue to watch and see that she is done casting the spell. She starts to walk in the direction of town.

"You know, it's dangerous to be out here by yourself this late at night" I call, coming into her view

She holds up her lantern and assess me.

"You are out here by yourself" she points "And without a light."

"Point taken." I say with a smile. "Are you heading back into town?" I ask

"Yes" she answers

"Please, allow me to escort you" i offer, extending my hand in the direction of town.

"Alright" she accepts

We start walking together, heading back in the direction of town through the trees.

"So what keeps you out so late at night?" i ask

"Friend troubles" she answers

Your friends with a werewolf I guess that qualifies I think

"What about yourself?" she counters

"I had some business to take care of and lost track of time" I say

We walk in silence for a few minutes. Neither of us speaking. The trees start to thinb out and I can now see the lights signifying the edge of town.

"I do not think I have seen you around here" she says, making it sound like a question

"You wouldn't have. I just arrived here a week ago." I respond

"How do you like it?" she asks

"I am finding it very hospitable." I reply

"What brings you to Mystic Falls?" she asks

"Business " I say

We arrive in town. Passing the apothecary and other local businesses. Lamps lighting the way every so often.

"I am Alex by the way" she says, breaking the silence between us. Alex, i wonder if that is short for something.

"Klaus" I say as I stop and bow my head.

"Well, thank you for the escort Klaus" she says as she curtseys and turns to leave.

"See you around Alex" I call after her.

I decide to follow her, keeping my distance. This way i can know where she lives. She walks for a while. Following a few streets and finally i see her head toward the front of a house. Everyone in the house looks asleep. No lights are on, I keep back and see her sneak in through a window.

She closes the blinds but i see light, as if she has light a candle. I see the light long enough for her to get ready for bed. Then the light goes off and the window is black.

After watching her window for a few moments i head home.

ONE WEEK LATER

Today is the opening of the apothecary. I had been helping my brother Kol stock the shelves before we opened.

The place is packed. As I am talking with Kol I see her. Perfect I think. I make my way over to her.

"Alex" i say "Wonderful to see you again. I grab her hand that doesn't have merchandise in it and bring it to kiss lips, kissing it.

I look at her face and she pales. Her eyes get wider and her pupils dilate, in fear i think. For a second it looks like she has seen a ghost. She composes herself and says "This place is wonderful. You guys did a wonderful job"

Damn I think, could she know about vampires? I know witches can feel our death when they touch a vampire but most don't make the connection and just assume is a premonition of what has to come, not what's already happened. I make a mental note to explore the town's history with vampires. For now, i decide to act like i did not notice.

"Thank you, but I cannot take most of the credit. That belongs to my brother Kol." I say. I look to my left and i see my brother Kol, who is heading towards us. "speaking of, here he comes."

"Alex, this is my brother Kol Mikaelson" I introduce

"So this is the beautiful woman you found in the woods nick. It's a pleasure to meet you Alex" Kol said.

Damit Kol! i groan internally.

"Pleasure to meet you as well. You did a wonderful job with the apothecary." she compliments

"Thank you" Kol said "Nick, Rebecca needs you"

"Of course she does" I say. My face and tone sour. She always needs me at the worst times.

"I should get going myself and catch up with my friend Abby and her family." Alex says

"Until next time" I smile

"Good bye Alex, do come back" Kol says with a mischievous smile that only i can see. Alex walks away and as soon as she is out of ear shot i turn to kol.

"Kol, if you lay one finger on her, so help me!" I threaten

"Relax Nick, I wont do anything to her she doesn't want me too" Kol say, mischievous smile getting impossibly wider

"Kol!" i growl

Kol laughs and walks away. I growl again and then make my way over to Rebecca..

"Nick!" Rebecca calls as I make my way over. "We need help managing the till"

I sigh and make my over to help. I spend the rest of the day helping at the apothecary. I work the till and then restock shelves once the store closes.

On my way home i decide to go back to the church. I take parchment and a pen. I plan to draw that symbol. I sit for a while in the basement of the church and draw the symbol. I know it means something...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's notes:

Hello dear readers. I am sorry it took so long to update. This is the next chapter and its in Alexandra's point of view. Please review the story to let me know what you think!

Alex

Once we are home i got up to my room. I sit on my bed, lost in thought.

After what seems like hours, i have made a decision. I am not going to do anything about the mikaelson family as long as they are peaceful. As long as people are not dying, i am going to leave them alone. Not all vampires are evil, they deserve a chance. With my mind made up i feel better, more in control.

Abby knocks on my door and i let her in my room. We sit together on my bed and talk.

"I saw you talking with Klaus. Do you like him? abby asks

"He is handsome, i'll admit" i respond

"There is something mysterious about him though" Abbie muses

You have no idea i think

"Are you going to see him again?" Abby asks

"I don't know. Probulby. The next time i go to the apothecary, or a town meeting" i muse. Realizing that i don't know when i will see him again. The thought is actually a little depressing.

"So he did not ask you on a date?" Abbie asks

"No" i say

After that we get off the topic of klaus. We have dinner then i decide to go to bed. I am still tired from not getting enough sleep the last night.

The next day, i go to retrieve the mail, there is a note addressed to me. It looks fancy. I open it and it is an invitation.

 _Alexandra_

 _The Michelson family cordially invites you to the Michelson ball. We are celebrating our new home and the new community. We hope to see you there._

 _When: Friday August 11th 1865_

 _Where: Michelson Mansion_

 _458 West Lane, Mystic Falls_

Then in klaus's own handwriting it says

 _it was great to see you at the apothecary yesterday. I hope you will come to the ball, and save me a dance._

 _Klaus_

Wow. the Michelson are throwing a ball and i am invited. He wants me to save him a dance…

i frown. Should i really be getting so close to them. Vampires are nothing but trouble, i know that. But i also know not all of them are bad. i think of my brothers, i wonder how being vampires have changed them. I have not seen them since they left.

But apart of me wants to see him again.

With a heavy sigh i go back inside. i leave the mail in the designated spot and bring my letter up to my room. When i enter my room i turn to my closet. Besides, i muse, what would i wear? My wardrobe is basic at best. Mostly stuff i got from abby. i definitely don't have a fancy ball gown.

I sit on my bed and Abby pops her head in. "What is wrong?" she asked after looking at my face.

"The mikaelsons are having a ball at their mansion. I was invited" i hold up the invitation "but i have nothing to wear" i explain

"Come on" she says, grabbing my hand and taking me down stairs.

"Mom!" Abby calls as we got downstairs

"In the kitchen dear!" Abby's mom calls back

"Mom. Alex just got invited to a ball the mikaelsons are throwing. But she does not have a ball gown. Can you make her one?" Abby explains

"Oh my. Of course i will. There is a fabric store in town, we will go later today and select the fabric." says Abby's mom

"Thank you for your help. i would really love that." i smile and thank her

"It's no trouble Alexandra." she says

When we go to the fabric store later that day, we chose a beautiful blue fabric that makes my eyes look bluer. We create a pattern and take measurements so that it will fit me perfectly. It's only Tuesday august 8th so we have the rest of the week.

And it turns out, Abby and her family are invited tool. So they will be taking me to the ball.

Friday August 11th

Today is the day of the ball. i spent the morning fixing my hair and makeup. I put on the dress that Abby's mom spent this week making and it is beautiful. It drapes nicely just below the shoulder on my upper arms, so it shows my neck. It emphasizes my small waist and the bottom is a typical ball down with lots of tool and poof. My long blond hair is up in an up do and my makeup is natural.

Abby's family and i head to the ball. Abby meets her date and i head to get a drink.

I see klaus at the other end of the room and our eyes meet. He heads toward me, a smile on his face.

The music changes and a new song starts

"May i have this dance?" Klaus askes bowing and extending his hand

"Sure" i say, placing my drink down and taking his hand

We start a walts.

"Alexandra, I am glad you came tonight." Klaus says

"I am enjoying myself so far" i respond

"You look lovely tonight" He compliments

"Thank you' i flush

"This is a lovely home" i say admiringly

"Thank you. If you want, i could give you a tour." he offers

"I would like that" i respond

We dance in silence until the song is over. Once the song is over, he releases me, except for my hand.

"Come" he says pulling my hand lightly

I follow him, our hands still connected. He leads me up the grand staircase. We go into the room to the right of the staircase.

He opens the door and i see art. Paintings and drawings alike. Some are finished pieces and some still in progress. There is art on the wall, others leaning against the wall in piles, even a few on easels. I take a closer look at some of them, they are breathtaking.

He waits quietly by the door, allowing me to absorb the art alone. After a few moments he asks "What do you think?"

"You made these?' i ask wanting to confirm my suspicion

"Yes" he answers

"They are beautiful" i say

He smiles. "i have always loved to paint and draw"

i looked at the painting on an easel he was still working on. i can see my face. Wow, he painted me!

He walks up behind me as i looked at the painting

"The most beautiful thing i have seen in mystic falls so far" he breathes down the back of my neck

I flush

Taking my hand he leads me out of the room. He lead me through the house, giving me the full tour. It was beautiful and spacious. Our last stop is his study.

On the desk are town records. Going through the vampire roundup, or what the town reported as the vampire roundup anyway. It was actually reported as a fire, the vampires being just people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. But i knew better.

Why would he be interested in that? i wonder

"Did you know any of them?" i ask pointing to the church fire article in the newspaper.

He turns to face me, decision in his eyes, like he was wondering if he should tell me or not.

"I have been looking for Katherine Pierce for a while" he answers "Seems she was one of the victims of the fire"

"She was" i respond "My brothers tried to help her and our father killed them because they were sympathisers"

He started at me. i could not tell what he was thinking.

"How did you know katherine?" he asks

Where is he going with this? i wonder.

"She stayed with my family. My brothers were both in love with her. She seemed nice but turned out to just be a master manipulator. She pinned by brothers against each other." i explain

His questions are getting too personal. i did not tell him that i helped emily create a spell to seal the vampires in the basement of the church. Protecting them from the fire. I also didn't tell him my brothers were vampires

I look more at the drawings on his desk. One in particular made my throat constrict. It was a drawing of the seal on the basement of the church. Why does he have that?

he picks up the image and shows it to me.

"You see, i have looked at the basement. it looks like it was a spell. Do you know anything about that?" he asks

I gape."Why would i know anything about that?" i ask

"Alexandra, i know you are a witch" he says

I gape at him again. How does he know that?

"I saw you cast that boundary spell around the werewolf the night we met" he explains

Crap! He not only knows i am a witch but he knows about isaac and that he is a werewolf.

"Well, i know you are vampire" i say after a minute

Now is was his turn to look shocked.

"I felt it at the apothecary. i had a vision of the night your human life ended. You had a sword plunged through your heart. When i met katerine it was very similar. I saw her hang herself" i explain

Well, there it is. We both know each other's secret.

"You did not answer my question" he says "Do you know anything about the symbol at the basement of the church?"

"No" i lie

He looked at my face, as if trying to see if i was lying. He either thinks i was telling the truth or he decides not to press me because he says

"We should get back to the festivities"

"Okay" i answer

We make our way back to the ballroom. Just in time to grab champagne for the toast.

Elijah is at the top of the stairs, making a toast.

"I want to thank all of you for coming. It is truly great to be apart of this community. To a new home" he says raising his glass

"To home" everyone responds in unison. Then everyone takes a drink to finish the toast.

We go back to dancing and making pleasantries, not wanting to discuss the heavy stuff in front of company.

"Can i see you tomorrow?" he asks "I want to see you and we have to talk"

"Okay" i say

"I will pick you up tomorrow at noon. We can come back here." He says

"alright" i answer

Abby comes up behind me

"Alex, my parents and i are going to leave. Thank you Mr, Michaelson for the invitation. We had a great time"

"You are welcome" he responds. He bows to the both of us and walks to his family

"Ready" Abby asks

"Yeah" i say

We all go home and went straight to bed. All tired from our night of dancing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Author's notes:_

 _Hello dear readers. This is the next chapter and its in Klaus's point of view. Please review the story to let me know what you think!_

 _Update on 4-8-2018. I have updated chapters 1-3. So if you have read the previous chapters before this date then you have not seen the most recent update._

 _again, i am sorry for the updates but i want to bring the best store possible._

Klaus

When i get home after the day at the apothecary i wonder how i can see Alex. i am in my study reviewing the town records. I found that Alex, is actually short for Alexandra. Alexandra Salvatore. She was adopted by Giuseppe Salvatore and lived with her father and two brothers. He father was killed last year, records show he was mauled by an animal. Her brothers were killed by union soldiers, the night the church caught fire. The fire that Katherine was apart of. My gut tells me there is more to this story.

Rebecca enters my study, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello sister" i welcome

"Nick. i want to throw a party, maybe a ball" she says "It would be a great way to meet and gain some allies in this town" she explains

She is right of course. We always try to find out the other supernatural beings in the towns we live in. So far, i know alex is a witch, and at the apothecary i think there are a few more in the town. No signs of vampires so far. I know there are wolves…. Then a thought occurs, i could invite Alexandra. That will be how i can see her again.

"I agree becca. How long will it take you to plan the party?" i ask

"i was thinking next Friday" she says

"Alright. Check with Elijah and Kol but i have not problem with it" i answer

"Cool" she smiles and exits the study

Rebecca comes back an hour later and states that she cleared it with the rest of our siblings.

The next morning Rebecca comes in with so me initiations for the party. She stopped this morning with a calligrapher and they look fancy.

"They look great becca" i say "i have a personal invitation i would like to write. Do you mind if i take one?" i ask

"Sure nick" she says, a questioning tone to her voice. She stares at me for a moment and when i raise my eyebrow she checks herself and leaves.

I look at the invitation:

 _The Mikaelson family cordially invites you to the mikaelson ball. We are celebrating our new home and the new community. We hope to see you there._

 _When: Friday August 11th 1865_

 _Where: Michaelson Mansion_

 _458 West Lane, Mystic Falls_

i add Alexandra's name to the top, trying to mimic the calligraphy of the rest of the invitation.

Then in my own handwriting i add

 _it was great to see you at the apothecary yesterday. I hope you will come to the ball, and save me a dance._

 _Klaus_

I decide to hand deliver the invitation myself. I know she is staying with her friend Abby and Abby's family. Everyone knows everyone in this town. And a woman who is unmarried with no family is quite the topic for gossip. My face sours.

After a bit, i realize it would be good to invite Abby and her family as well. Alexandra might feel more comfortable to have a friend come. I track down rebecca and get another invitation from her. I add the names to the top of the card and i am off.

i am in front of her friends house. The same house i followed her to the other night. I drop the invitations near the door and leave.

I decide to examine the church again. That symbol means there is a spell, i am sure of it. I wonder if Alexandra knows anything about it. Perhaps she was the one that cast it….

I head back to my home. I decide to look through some of the grimoires i have collected over the years. i cannot use them myself of course but they make good bargaining chips at times. My most important one however, is my mothers. In there is the curse that turned my siblings and i into vampires so many years ago. It also contains the curse she put on my werewolf side to keep it dormant.

I look through several books but i don't find anything like the symbol that was at the church. Its disappointing but not surprising. There is no list of spells that all witches follow, they all make up their own. So the owner of these grimours may not have created this spell and may not have known the person who created it. it was a shot in the dark that apparently was not meant to pay off. I endeavor to ask Alexandra about the church when i see her on friday.

 **Friday August 11th**

Today is the day of the ball. when i come downstairs my sister is in an uproar. Barking orders at all the staff.

"Put the food in the kitchen." she shouted "That rug downs down the grand staircase"

"It's great so far" i said as i descended

"Thank you nick. You need to start getting ready in a couple of hours. I am working setup then i will be getting ready. Please take this vase of flowers and set it on the table near the entrance." She demands, handing me the vase

"Those flowers don't go there" She runs off after the florest before i can answer

I shake my head with a smile on my face. I take the vase and put it in the entrance. I go to find Eliah or Kol. I imagine both are hiding somewhere as to avoid the chaos and getting dragged into working.

I find my brothers outside, catching a football. They are way farther apart than any human would be. As i am walking, a football heads toward my face. I catch it just in time. I hold the ball and my brothers elijah and kol head towards me.

"Trying to avoid working" i say

"Of course" kol says, a smile on his face.  
"What can we do for you nicklaus" elijah asks

"There are a few people i want to make sure our family talks to tonight. The most important is the founders council members. They are the most important people in the town. We need them on our side" I explain

"Their family members should be important too. You never know who can get you an in." Elijah agrees.

"That means the Fell family, the Lockwood family. and the Forbes family. I have a date so i will be buys most of the time but i will talk to as many as i can before she gets here." i explain

There faces turn to disbelief and they look at each other. Really? Is it that unbelievable that i would have a date.

"You don't usually have dates. And when you do, it's usually someone you compelled. Not someone you want to spend time with." Elijah explains

"Well, i do have a date" i snap, irritated

"Okay" kol says, putting his hands up in surrender

"We should probably get ready" elijah says.

"Yes, we should" i agree.

All three of us head back towards the house. I bathe and put on a nice suit.

When i come downstairs, a few people are already here. I see a few members of the fell family. I walk over and i hear some of their conversation. They are talking about fixing up the town hall building. It is a little rundown. I offer to put some money towards the renovations to win their favor.

As i am finishing up talking with them, i see Alexandra across the room. I smile.

"If you would excuse me gentlemen" i say, leave them and heading towards the refreshments table were she is.

"May i have this dance?" I ask bowing and extending my hand asz i approach

"Sure" i answers. She places her drink down and takes my hand.

We start a walts.

"Alexandra, I am glad you came tonight." i say

"I am enjoying myself so far" she responds

"You look lovely tonight" i compliment. She really does. Her blue dress brings out her beautiful blue eyes. Her blond hair in an updo that exposes her neck and shoulders and frames her face perfectly.

"Thank you' She responds, her cheeks flushing "This is a lovely home"

"Thank you. If you want, i could give you a tour." i suggest. The better to get her alone.

"I would like that" she responds

We dance until the song was over.

"Come" i say pulling her and urging her to follow me.

I lead her me up the grand staircase to my studio.

I open the door and she cautiously walks into the room. She immediately starts admiring the paintings and drawings. I stand by the door and wait for her to say something. After a few moments by curiosity gets the better of me and i ask "What do you think?"

"You made these?' she asks

"Yes" i answer

"They are beautiful" she says with awe

I smile. "i have always loved to paint and draw" i explain

I see her eye the painting of her that i am still working on. It is beautiful but she is even more beautiful, the canvas not able to capture all of her beauty.

I walk up behind her and whisper in her ear "The most beautiful thing i have seen in mystic falls so far" he breathes down the back of my neck

She flushes and i extend my hand she takes it. "There is more to see" i say leading her out of the room. We tour the entire house. She seems to like it which pleases me. She also seems a little overwhelmed though. Our last stop is my study.

On my desk i had left the newspapers from the town records. They talk about the fire at the church, though i suspect there is more to the story.

"Did you know any of them?" she ask pointing to the church fire article in the newspaper.

Should i tell her i know katerine? This might be the best way to approach the subject and find out if she knows anything about the spell on the church.

"I have been looking for Katherine Pierce for a while" i answer "Seems she was one of the victims of the fire"

"She was" she responds. "My brothers tried to help her and our father killed them because they were sympathisers"

WHAT! i scream in my head. According to the town records they were killed by union soldiers who raided the town. I knew there was more to this story. Her father killed her brothers, just because they cared for a vampire? I know her father died about a year ago, not long after the church fire. Hopefully is ideology did not influence her. The thought is souring

She seemed to know katherine, or at least know of her.

"How did you know katherine" i ask

"She stayed with my family. My brothers were both in love with her. She seemed nice but turned out to just be a master manipulator. She pinned by brothers against each other." she explains.

Well she is not wrong. Katherine was a manipulator. She obviously knew her well. So kathrine was the vampire her brothers supposedly symposized with. And she lived with her for a while. She definitely knows something.

She looks more at my desk and eyes the drawing i made. It shows the symbol that was on the door of the church. I decide to pick up the image. Its now or never, i need to ask her

"You see, i have looked at the basement. it looks like it was a spell. Do you know anything about that?" i ask

she gapes at me."Why would i know anything about that?" she asks, sounding a little too defensive

Well, she might as well know...

"Alexandra, i know you are a witch" i say

She gapes at me again.

"I saw you cast that boundary spell around the werewolf the night we met" i explain

"Well, i know you are vampire" she responds

Shock goes across my face, but should i really be so shocked? Witches are powerful and knowing. They have a keen sense of other supernatural beings. I am curious to know what clued her in though...

"I felt it at the apothecary. i had a vision of the night your human life ended. You had a sword plunged through your heart. When i met katerine it was very similar. I saw her hang herself" she explained

i sour. That's not a moment in my life i remember too often. She is right however. In order to do the vampire spell my siblings and i needed to die. So my father plunged his sword though our hearts. I remember the pain, the slicing of the blade though my flesh.

Then her words ring a bell. The look she gave me when i first touched her. I wondered if she knew then. Apparently she did know then. Yet she is still here. Many her fathers ideologies were not a big influence on her.

Well, there it is. She knows that i know she is a witch. And i know that she knows i am a vampire. But she still did not answer my question.

"You did not answer my question" I say "Do you know anything about the symbol at the basement of the church"

"No" She says

I study her face for a minute. I still don't think she is being totally honest with me. But we need to get back to the party. I decide not to push her anymore today.

"We should get back to the festivities" i say finally

"Okay" she responds

We make our way back to the ballroom. Just in time to grab champagne for the toast.

Elijah was at the top of the stairs, making a toast.

"I want to thank all of you for coming. It is truly great to be apart of this community. To a new home" he says raising his glass

"To home" everyone responded and takes a drink

We go back to dancing and making pleasantries. She has to know more than she is letting on. She lived with katherine for months. He brothers died because they were in love with her. I resolve to find out more.

"Can i see you tomorrow?" i ask "I want to see you and we have to talk"

"Okay" she responds. Good.

"I will pick you up tomorrow at noon. We can come back here." i say. I could get to her know her better. Maybe even show her our horse stables, though i don't know if she is into horses.

"alright" she answers

Her fiend Abby comes up to us.

"Alex, my parents and i are going to leave. Thank you Mr, Michaelson for the invitation. We had a great time"

"You are welcome" i respond. I take this as my que to leave. I take her hand and kiss it. I then turn and head to talk with elijah.

"Have you talked to everyone from the founding families?" i ask

"Yes. Kol, Rebecca, and I have been migling. We have managed to talk with at least one person from all the families.

"The fell family wants to renovate the town hall building. I am donating some funds to the escapade. Hopefully, that will help them get on our side." I explain

" founders are having a founders ball in about two months. I have offered to volunteer some money and time to the event. That should get us on the Lockwood's good side" Elijah says

"Excellent" I say


End file.
